


Lovely Jubbl(ies)

by one_irradiated_muppet



Series: GWA drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_irradiated_muppet/pseuds/one_irradiated_muppet
Summary: It's Junkrat's birthday, and all he wants is one more present...My first entry toGigi's Weekly Roadrat Assignments.Week eight's assignment - tit grab!





	Lovely Jubbl(ies)

“Aw c’mon Roadie, pleaaase? It’s me birthday!" 

“You already got your presents, Rat.”  

Three chocolate sheet cakes, a full shelf from the liquor aisle and a handheld gaming console hadn’t counted as the most lucrative loot Roadhog had stolen in his time - but they’d meant the world to Junkrat. He’d have been happy with any gift Roadhog had given him, be it some choice scrap or shiny trinket, but as they were far from the wastes of the outback, they were celebrating the  _civilised_ way. Well, sort of - they’d paid for the hotel room at least.  

Together they’d polished off the cakes and a bottle of rum before beginning to  _really_ enjoy themselves; then the console had beeped to signify that it had finished charging and Junkrat had peeled himself off of Roadhog to scurry over and test his present out.  

Eventually, Rat looked up from the game to see Roadhog laid on his side on the hotel bed, one hand propping his head up and the other resting beneath the book he was reading. The position meant his fleshy pecs were pushed together, making them appear even more like tits than usual. His new toy immediately forgotten, Junkrat let it tumble to the floor as he pushed himself up and crept tipsily over to the bed. Hog didn’t even seem to notice him until Junkrat reached out to grab at his chest - and the book snapped closed an inch from his fingers.  

“Hey!”  

Junkrat pulled his hand back with a start, rocking backwards with the momentum and turning his lips down in an exaggerated pout. Somehow, Roadhog always knew when he was going to try to cop a feel, like he had bloody sixth sense for it. Even in the middle of fucking  _fucking_ , with those big lovely jubblies bouncing inches from his face, Junkrat had learned better than to go for them - lest he get pinned down by his wrist or with a huge hand on his face, whichever he’d attempted it with. Of course, sometimes that was the  _aim_ , but tonight he really did have his sights set on them. 

“Aw c’mon Roadie, pleaaase? It’s me birthday!”  

“You already got your presents, Rat.” Roadhog said with no small measure of exasperation, though his cheeks wore a tinge of rouge which suggested the half-bottle of rum he’d drunk was having more of an effect than he let on.  

“‘S not fair! You’re such a fuckin’ prude,” Junkrat whined back, too influenced himself not to press the matter - or to meter himself; prude was a bit on the harsh side, it wasn’t like he hadn’t touched everywhere else Hog had to offer. He made a cupping motion with his hands like he was weighing out two bags of sugar, metal and organic fingers alike wriggling in the air.  

“You got that great pair of honkin' knockers, gorgeous baps, enormous norks! But you never let me _at_ ‘em! Why the bloody hell not?!”  

Rather than roll his eyes at Junkrat's string of bizarre slang terms, Roadhog’s thick eyebrows dipped even lower over his eyes than usual - and contrary to his usually confrontational nature, he actually avoided Junkrat’s gaze.  

Knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer from him, Junkrat pursed his lips and grabbed the book from him.  

For once, Roadhog’s wariness worked in Junkrat’s favour, his arm bending reflexively to shield his chest - and leaving the book open for the taking. Junkrat snatched it up and flung it across the room and it was in that moment, as Roadhog tried in vain to catch it, that he became vulnerable; Junkrat was on him in a flash, grabbing handfuls of his big, perfect tits and shoving his face between them.  

Junkrat expected bruises for his effort - despite it being his birthday - yet after a moment he realised… Roadhog wasn’t even trying to push him off. He sat bolt upright in surprise, only to find the other’s face contorted - and not even in pleasure. Roadhog’s eyes were as wide as he’d ever seen them, his cheeks bulging and lips pressed together tightly…  

Was he… was he trying not to  _laugh_?  

Testingly, teasingly, Junkrat flicked his thumbs over Roadhog’s hardening nipples and received the answer he'd sought. Unable to hold back any longer, Roadhog spat out a roaring, wheezing laugh, his eyes creasing shut and the very flesh Junkrat cupped bouncing with its intensity. 

“You’re fuckin’ ticklish!” Junkrat howled as Roadhog finally tried to buck him off, arms crossing over his chest to try and save him from the fingers which pinched and squeezed and pulled. All his effort and superior size was for nought, however, as he didn’t seem to possess the function to actually grab Rat and put an end to his fun. And oh, what fun it was! Junkrat set upon him mercilessly, cackling high and gleeful as Roadhog spluttered and wheezed. He even got a cheeky nibble in on a nipple, before finally he sunk his face between Hog’s tits and motorboated them with abandon. 

Only when Roadhog’s strained, fitful laughter turned to desperate coughing did Junkrat release him, grabbing his mask from the bedside table and reuniting it with its owner. 

“Fuckin’ hell mate… you alright?” He tittered as Roadhog sucked deep breaths through the mask’s filters. 

The only answer he received this time was a long-anticipated hand against his face, shoving him off the edge of the bed to continue his laughing from the hotel floor.

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry to [Gigi's Weekly Roadrat Assignments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GWA)! So pleased to be involved :) Hope you enjoyed this slice of silliness!


End file.
